Ensemble
by Math
Summary: *chapitre unique* Romance, un D/G, pas très joyeux au début... Allez, c'est pas long, lisez!


  


Bonjour tout le monde, voilà une p'tite fic one shot (chapitre unique), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est un peu courte, je sais, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire... J'espère que vous appprécirez autant de la lire!

  


Titre:

  


Disclaimer: Les persos et lieux cités sont à JK Rowling, que je remercie de s'être enfin décidé à sortir le tome 5!

  


Résumé: one shot romance, un p'tit couple tout mimi dont plusieurs raffolent. Mais c'est pas tout joyeux, au début... Enfin lisez, vous verrez bien!

  


  


  


  


  


Bonne lecture!

  


  


Sa respiration saccadée résonnait dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux, tout comme ses pas rapides et furtifs. Il marchait depuis une bonne heure, cherchant d'où venait cet appel, cette voix qui l'avait comme foudroyé. Il l'avait entendu alors qu'il était encore dans sa salle commune. Il n'était même pas sur que ce cri avait existé, c'était peut-être les méandres de son coeur qui criaient au désespoir. Mais peu lui importait si ce sanglot avait vraiment été murmuré, il était prêt à tout pour retrouver son auteur, si auteur il y avait. Il n'avait, de toute sa vie, jamais rien entendu d'aussi déchirant. Pourtant les cris, les pleurs étaient monnaie courante chez lui. Il avait souvent vu sa mère se faire battre par son père, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il avait aussi vu son père geindre de douleur sous les doloris de son maître. Lui même, il avait souvent crié, lorsque son père l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces, ou lorsque enfant, il avait été enfermé un mois dans un cachot sans rien d'autre qu'un verre d'eau, une miche de pain et un doloris par jour... Mais ce cri-là était différent. Ce n'était pas, à vrai dire, un cri. C'était un sanglot, des larmes refoulés depuis bien longtemps, et qui semblaient vouloir enfin partir, vouloir enfin s'enfuir... Un nouveau cri, plus étouffé, ce fit entendre, et Draco accéléra encore. Il arriva enfin dans un cul-de-sac, avec seulement une porte en pierre, si parfaitement semblable au mur qu'elle semblait s'y fondre quand on ne faisait pas attention. Il poussa doucement la porte, pour ne pas effrayer l'occupant. Il découvrit enfin l'auteur de ces pleurs. Elle était assise contre un mur, la tête dans ses mains, recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle était secouée de sanglots, et ne remarqua pas l'arrivant. Il ferma la porte, doucement, mais la jeune fille leva la tête. Et il la vit, elle, avec les yeux rouges, les cheveux décoiffés, et des larmes plein les joues. Il n'avait jamais cru que ça puisse être elle. Et pourtant, si, elle le regardait avec ses yeux chocolats, des yeux si emplis de tristesse, de douleur, et de demande. Oui, ces yeux demandaient de l'aide, mais d'une façon si touchante, à la fois si belle et si terrible, que Draco ne put empêcher une larme de glisser le long de sa joue, et il jura intérieurement que cette larme restera la première et dernière qui coulera sur son visage...

  


  


Elle marchait dans les couloirs, des larmes sur ses joues, et un grand poids sur le coeur. Son petit ami, le grand Harry Potter, venait de la quitter pour cette salope de Cho Chang, la seule fille moins intelligente qu'un poulpe dans tout Poudlard... Mais, elle ne pleurait pas seulement pour cela, elle pleurait car elle venait de comprendre que dans sa vie, il n'y avait rien. C'est vrai, elle avait des amis, des connaissances, mais personne pour lui raconter ses secrets, ses doutes et ses peurs. C'est vrai, elle avait d'adorables frères, mais ils la prenaient encore pour une petite fille... Elle n'avait personne dans sa vie. Elle croyait avoir Harry, mais il a préféré une potiche à elle... Elle le savait, au fond de son coeur, que Harry n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Mais tout de même, elle était si triste... Elle n'avait ni rien, ni personne, à part elle même, et ce minuscule espoir, si mince qu'il pouvait s'évanouir au moindre coup de vent... Elle n'avait rien... Elle n'était rien. Seulement une pauvre fille, seule, désespérée, et un peu étrange. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot... Elle accéléra encore le pas, et se trouva dans un cul de sac, avec seulement une porte, qu'elle avait remarqué grâce à la pleine lune. Elle poussa la porte, s'appuya contre un mur, et se laissa glisser, trop faible et désespérée pour se soutenir. Elle comprenait que ces larmes, se sanglot, était dans son coeur depuis bien trop longtemps, et qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Elle était secouée de sursauts, elle pensait à tant de choses, et si peu à la fois. Elle se demanda tout à coup ce que dirait un prof s'il la voyait comme cela... Elle entendit la porte claquer, et releva la tête, de peur de se trouver nez à nez avec un prof. Mais elle ne vit pas un adulte, elle le vit lui. Il la regardait de ses yeux bleus-gris, ces yeux d'acier, qui avaient perdus toute la méchanceté qui les ornait d'habitude. Elle n'y vit que du désespoir, et de la pitié. Puis, à sa grande surprise, elle vit une larme, unique, glisser sur sa joue. Elle qui avait cru qu'il était incapable de pleurer, voilà que devant elle, il exprimait ses sentiments. Voilà qu'il se montrait humain, alors qu'elle pensait que plus personne n'était humain...

  


  


Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, et s'assit à côté. Pendant quelques temps, aucun ne parla, ce dont les deux étaient heureux. Puis, pris d'un autre sanglot, Ginny s'effondra dans les bras de Draco, et pleura ton son saoul, alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, et lui chuchotait des mots incompréhensibles, pour la consoler. Elle pleura, pleura encore, et il la consolait, la serrait plus fort, la berçait doucement, pour qu'elle se calme, pour qu'elle oublie, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Après un moment, elle releva la tête. Aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de phrase pour se comprendre, les gestes leurs suffisaient. Draco essuya la joue de Ginny, doucement, lui séchant ses larmes, et remit une des mèches si rousses derrière l'oreille de son propriétaire. Elle chuchota un bref:

'Désolé...', même si son petit sourire trahissait qu'elle ne le pensait pas du tout.

Draco lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvre,s pour la faire taire, et souriant, la serra encore plus fort, avant de lui poser un baiser dans les cheveux, comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ginny s'enfonça plus dans les bras de Draco, et lui embrassa le cou, doucement, pour lui répondre. Draco leva la tête de Ginny, et, avec plus de douceur qu'il ne s'en croyait capable, il l'embrassa, délicatement, un sage baiser, furtif, pour demander à Ginny son accord pour aller plus loin, pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait. Elle, pour une fois sur d'elle, et certaine que ce qu'elle faisait était la bonne chose, elle l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, plus de fièvre, plus de passion. Il répondit avec fureur, et ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre un petit moment. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, tout deux arborant des sourires francs. 

Enfin, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur l'ardeur, ils s'assoupirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux plus que jamais, sur de leurs sentiments, et de la confiance qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Ils ne pensaient plus à leurs soucis, aux autres, à leurs jugements et leurs regards, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à eux, eux deux, ensembles, jusqu'à l'aube, au moins...

  


  


  


  


  


  


Alors, ça vous à plut???

Review svp!! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez!!!!


End file.
